leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Party mini
Pokémon Party mini (Japanese: ポケモンパーティミニ Pokémon Party mini) is a collection of several mini-games that is included with Pokémon mini. It was developed by Denyusha. Mini games Pikachu's Rocket Start * 's Rocket Start - An pits the player (a Pikachu) against a , an , and even another Pikachu. The object of the game is to make Pikachu start running as soon as Elekid gives the signal (the system rumbles), and make it start before its opponent. Pikachu can be made to run by pressing any button or shaking the system. If Pikachu starts before Elekid's signal, or if Pikachu loses a race, the game is over. This minigame was emulated onto Pokémon Channel as an entire Pokémon mini cartridge. Slowking's Judge * 's Judge - The player (a Slowking) is the judge of a tennis court. The object of the game is to watch the tennis balls go by and make the correct call based on where they land. If they land to the left of the line, they're in. If they land to the right or go straight through without landing, they're out. The A button makes Slowking rule an out, and the B button makes it rule an in. Rather quickly, the game begins to get tricky; A ball may suddenly change direction in midair, making it land in when it looked like an out, or vice versa; a ball may also vanish for a second, then reappear as it hits the ground; Two balls may appear simultaneously (the trick with this one is to only rule the ball that can actually be seen hitting the ground). If Slowking makes an incorrect call, the game is over. Failing to make a call in time is counted as an incorrect call. This minigame was emulated onto Pokémon Channel as an entire Pokémon mini cartridge. Chansey's Dribble * 's Dribble - The player (a Chansey) must kick the ball to the finish line as quickly as possible. The only buttons necessary are the left and right arrows on the D-pad, as Chansey moves forward automatically. The player must ensure that whenever Chansey approaches the soccer ball, it hits the ball as close to dead center as possible. If Chansey hits the ball more to the side, it will zigzag wildly and become harder to hit. If Chansey misses the ball, it will dash back behind the ball (the player can shake the game to speed this up), wasting precious seconds. This minigame was emulated onto Pokémon Channel as an entire Pokémon mini cartridge. Bellossom's Dance * 's Dance - The player (a Bellossom) dances with two other Bellossom. The object is to match the other two Bellossom's dance moves perfectly for as long as possible. As the Bellossom make a move, the system rumbles. Between that first rumble and the next one, the player must copy that move, using the D-pad. If the Bellossom jump, however, the player must shake the system to copy this. If Bellossom fails to copy a move in time, makes the wrong move, or makes a move while the system is rumbling, the game is over. This minigame was not emulated onto Pokémon Channel, presumably due to one of the controls being shaking the system; GameCube controllers did not possess this sort of technology. Hitmonchan's Boxing * 's Boxing - The player (a Hitmonchan) is in a boxing match with a . The object is to score as many points as possible. Once the game starts, the player must shake the game continually. Points are given for shaking the game. However, once the system starts rumbling, it signals that Machop is trying to fight back. When this happens, the player must not shake the system; if Hitmonchan continues to punch, it will not be able to defend against Machop and will lose points instead. This minigame was not emulated onto Pokémon Channel, presumably due to the sole means of control being shaking the system; GameCube controllers did not possess this sort of technology. Sneasel's Fake Out * 's Fake Out - The player (a Sneasel) is playing basketball against another Sneasel. This is the only game in Pokémon Party mini for two players. The players must decide who is on offense and who is on defense. The offense must use the D-pad to decide which way to go to try to get past the defense; the defense must use the D-pad to decide which way to go to try and block the offense. It is essentially a game of chance, not unlike Rock-Paper-Scissors. This minigame was not emulated onto Pokémon Channel, presumably due to the multiplayer nature of the game; Pokémon Channel was 1-player only. Other functions * Battlefield - Two to six players could choose one of the one-player games and compete in that game for the high score. * 's Clock - A clock with date, alarm and stopwatch functions. It also featured a "quick start" function; if the player turned off their Pokémon mini while looking at Celebi's Clock, and turned it back on at any point later, it would skip everything and take the player directly to Celebi's Clock. Celebi's Clock runs on the mini's internal clock. External links * Pokémon-mini.net - Pokémon Party mini References Category:Games